A cup of tea series
by wie179
Summary: "Mereka akan bertahan, mereka pasti bisa keluar dari permainan Byakuran san"-Irie Shoichi. Begitukah? Kufufu...


**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Warning: Aneh, gaje, OOC, berbau yang tidak-tidak(?), mungkin ada typo juga.**

**A week project; yang SEMOGA SAJA bisa selesai dalam waktu seminggu, kalo lebih mohon di tabok yang nulis.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A cup of tea; Me.<strong>

"Tsu-kun!" mataku mengerjap. Bayangan ibuku, Sawada Nana berdiri tepat di ambang pintu. "Aih, kau mau tidur sampai kapan, Tsu-kun. Lihat, matahari sudah tinggi,"

Dengan berat hati, aku pun bangun. Meregangkan otot dan sedikit menguap sampai aku merasakan satu keganjilan di dalam kamarku; tidak ada Reborn. "_Okaasan_, di mana Reborn?"

"Eh?" ibuku menatapku heran. "Reborn? Ya ampun, Tsu-kun. Kau masih terbawa mimpi ya? Cepat bangun dan turun untuk sarapan. Ayah juga menunggu,"

Aku terdiam. Ayah? Bukannya beliau masih di italia? Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu—kuacak rambut cokelatku, ada yang aneh bukan? Suasana ini, kamar ini bahkan keadaan ini. Aku harus memastikannya.

"_Ohayou_, Tsuna," Ayahku, Sawada Iemitsu tampak melipat koran pagi yang baru saja selesai ia baca. Ibuku, dengan sigap menata satu persatu hidangan di atas meja. Kesukaanku, nasi omelet dan aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan tanda-tanda keberadaan Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta mau pun Lambo. Hanya ada kami bertiga, keluarga Sawada; ayah, ibu dan aku.

"Ada apa, Tsuna?" Ayah mendapatiku tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Beliau pun menarik tanganku untuk duduk di kursi sebelahnya. "Anak muda harus makan banyak. Nana, cepat ambilkan susu dan tambahan makanan untuk Tsuna,"

"_Hai, hai_," Ibu menyahut riang.

"_Otousan_," bisikku pelan.

Pria berambut pirang tersebut menaikkan kedua alisnya tertarik. "Ada apa, Tsuna?"

"Bukankah seharusnya otousan berada di Italia? Siapa yang menjaga markas Vongola?"

"Italia? Markas Vongola?"

"Iya," tukasku serius. "Aku juga tidak menemukan Reborn juga yang lainnya hari ini. Apa mereka sedang menjalankan misi?"

Tawa ayahku meledak. "Kau masih tertidur, Tsuna? Apa maksudmu dengan Italia, Vongola? Lagipula siapa itu Reborn? Temanmu?"

"Ya ampun, Tsu-kun. Kau masih membicarakan hal itu?" ibu meletakkan segelas susu di depanku. "Sudah saatnya kau bangun, nak,"

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Ini aneh, sangat aneh, namun terasa wajar. Mungkin aku sedang bermimpu. Ya, aku pasti sedang bermim—ADUH!

"_Otousan_!" pekikku seraya memegangi kepalaku yang baru saja di pukul oleh ayah. Pria itu menekuk wajahnya seram.

"Tidak sopan menatap makanan seperti itu, Tsuna. Cepat makan!"

Ibu terkikik pelan. "Ini kesukaan, Tsu-kun 'kan? Ibu sengaja memasaknya karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun Tsuna,"

Satu alisku terangkat heran. Ulang tahunku? Aku tidak ingat kalau ini sudah memasuki bulan oktober. Bukankah seharusnya ini masih awal musim panas?

"Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya dengan kue besar dan tumpukan kado?"

"Ah~juga masakan khas Nana. Tetapi aku juga tidak menolak jika kita memesan sushi. Bagaimana menurutmu, Tsuna?"

Aneh, ini benar-benar aneh….tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya. Bahkan bisa di bilang ini adalah impianku. Bisa bersama keluargaku, makan bersama, tertawa dan tidak ada apa pun yang berbau mafia atau pertarungan-pertarungan. Kehidupan yang ideal, tapi…

"Tsu-kun?" suara ibu menyadarkanku. "Hari ini kau benar-benar aneh,"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tsuna? Kepalamu tidak terbentur sesuatu 'kan?" sahut ayah.

Ah…kurasa ini bukan mimpi. Karena tidak ada satu pun mimpi atau pun ilusi yang senyata ini. Ya 'kan?

Kusunggingkan senyum terbaikku. "Sushi kedengarannya enak,"

**oooOOOOooo**

Hal pertama yang kulakukan setelah mendapatkan uang saku tambahan adalah pergi ke toko buku terdekat dan membeli manga yang sudah lama sekali ingin kubaca. Puas sekali rasanya bisa kembali ke kehidupan normalku. Semuanya terasa damai, tidak ada bunyi ledakan, keributan atau apa pun. Tidak kah ini indah?

"Hana, antarkan aku masuk ya?" satu suara yang familiar menggelitik indera pendengaranku. Benar saja, itu Sasagawa Kyoko, gadis pujaanku.

Temannya, Kurokawa Hana tampak tidak terlalu setuju dengan permintaan Kyoko. "Bukannya kau sudah kemari beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyoko?"

"Tapi hari ini ada diskon untuk semua kue cokelat,"

"Kyoko~"

"Kyoko chan! Hana!" aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapa mereka. Kedua gadis itu pun menoleh dan…menatapku dengan dahi berkerut. Kenapa begitu?

"Ah, ternyata kau Dame-Tsuna," tukas Hana sadis.

Kyoko membungkukkan badannya dan memberi salam. "Selamat siang, Sawada kun,"

_Eh?_

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau bisa menyapa Kyoko, Dame-Tsuna,"

"Hana," Kyoko mengingatkan sahabatnya. "Maaf, Sawada. Kami masuk dulu ya. Sampai jumpa besok,"

Kyoko menarik tangan Hana dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam toko. Aku masih bisa mendengar bisik-bisik mereka, juga ucapan pedas Kurokawa Hana. Sepertinya, keadaan kembali seperti sebelum aku bertemu dengan Reborn, ketika aku masih seorang Dame-Tsuna.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku terus berpikir. Apakah ini benar, atau yang selama ini terjadi hanyalah mimpi singkatku dalam semalam? Pertarungan memperebutkan cincin Vongola dengan Varia, pertarungan sengit dengan Byakuran, apakah itu hanya sekedar mimpi seorang Dame-Tsuna yang tidak dapat melakukan apa pun ini?

"Ah, Tsuna!"

Kedua mataku membulat. Yamamoto! Pemuda itu meloncat turun dari sepedanya. "Yo, aku baru saja mengantarkan satu paket sushi ke rumahmu. Terima kasih sudah memesan di tempatku ya!"

Ya ampun, rasanya aku ingin menangis melihat Yamamoto. Ia sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap seorang Yamamoto yang ceria, hangat dan bersahabat. Pemuda berambut cepak itu tampak salah tingkah. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Tsuna? Apa ada yang salah?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Yamamoto, apa kau ingat Gokudera?"

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto tampak berusaha keras mengingatnya kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Siapa itu Gokudera?"

Ya Tuhan, bahkan Yamamoto pun tidak ingat…

"Tsuna?"

Aku pun memaksakan sedikit tawa canggung untuk mencairkan suasana. "Bukan apa-apa kok. Aku pergi dulu, Yamamoto,"

"Baiklah, sampai besok di sekolah,"

Aku berlari menjauhi Yamamoto, berlari dan terus berlari. Semuanya kembali ke awal, namun betapa pun aku berusaha mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa inilah yang selama ini kuinginkan, aku tetap tidak berhasil. Tidak ada Reborn, Gokudera, Mukuro, bahkan mungkin Vongola itu sendiri tidak pernah eksis. Rasa sepi langsung menjalar ke dalam hatiku.

Kehidupan ini…ini bukan milikku! Aku ingin kembali—walau pun itu hanya mimpi—ke tempat teman-teman juga Reborn berada. Tidak peduli bahaya apa pun yang menghadang di depan mata, aku tetap ingin melangkahkan kakiku bersama mereka.

Kutekan dadaku kuat-kuat, berharap sesak akan segera hilang dari sana. Seumur hidupku, inilah pertama kalinya aku ingin kembali menjadi seorang Vongola Decimo. Ya, karena aku memang seorang Vongola Decimo!

Sinar berwarna orange seketika memenuhi seluruh penglihatanku. Telingaku berdengung keras, menusuk-nusuk gendang telinga. Aku berteriak, kencang hingga bisa merasakan getaran pita suaraku. Ah, aku ingat sekarang!

..itu…sial! Byakuran sialan!

**oooOOOOooo**

Mataku terbuka lebar-lebar dan mendapati diriku terikat pada sebuah kursi bersama dengan yang lainnya; Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Lambo, Hibari san, dan _Oniichan_. Mereka masih tidak sadarkan diri. Sial, sial! Permainan Byakuran kali ini benar-benar…

"Kau sudah sadar, Vongola? Syukurlah," terdengar suara Byakuran. Aku menoleh, pria itu duduk tak jauh dariku, mengunyah marshmallownya dengan senyum terkembang. "Padahal kukira kau adalah yang pertama kali akan tenggelam dalam 'dunia itu' dan mati, tapi ternyata aku salah,"

Suaraku menggeram pelan. "Byakuran…kau!"

"Nah, nah, Vongola. Aku ingin tahu apakah temanmu yang satu itu juga dapat melewatinya?" Byakuran menunjuk ke satu arah. Gokudera! Pemuda itu merintih, menggeliat, tampak sangat kesakitan. Berapa kali pun aku mencoba memanggilnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyahut.

"Dalam hitungan lima detik, jika ia tidak juga bisa merebut kesadarannya, bisa kupastikan, itu adalah akhir dari hidupnya," tukas Byakuran santai. "Satu!"

"Gokudera!"

"Dua…"

"Gokudera! Sadarlah!"

"Tiga,"

"Bangun Gokudera!"

"Empat…"

Tidak, tidak, tidak…

"Lima,"

"GOKUDERA!"

**to be continued...**

* * *

><p>Apakah Gokudera mati? ataukah ia akan hidup bahagia dengan Tsuna? <em>*di tabok fans Gokudera x Yamamoto**di sorakin ama fansnya Tsuna x Goku*<em>

Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Tentu saja Hibari sudah di pastikan akan hidup karena **SAYA** tidak rela dia mati.

Permainan apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh Byakuran? Entahlah, jangan tanya saya, baca saja lanjutannya, oke?

Nah, fans-fans chara yang lain, silahkan **tentukan nasib mereka**. Mati, atau hidup? Menikah dengan **SAYA** atau lajang tapi tetap akan menikah dengan **SAYA**? 

Jangan di flame, oke? Di kasih saran yang membangun itu lebih oke!

**Review, please? **_bersama kita bisa! *_nah loh, slogan apaan tuh?***  
><strong>


End file.
